1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the oven grilling of meats and other foodstuff. In particular the invention provides a cooker using wood or charcoal as a fuel. Specifically the invention prevents the dripping of juices and fat from the cooking foodstuff onto the hot fuel so as to prevent the production of carcinogenic byproducts.
2. Prior Background Art
Outdoor cooking on family barbecues is accepted as being part of the American scene. The smell of the cooking food produced by the heat of the grill and by the combustion of fats and drippings onto to the hot coals produces a convivial atmosphere amongst those present. Mouths water in anticipation of the grilled food soon to be served.
Unfortunately when fat and juices from cooking meats and other food stuffs drops onto hot coals, carcinogenic byproducts are produced. Often the fire flares up due to the burning of the fat and the flames lick at the bottom of the foods that are being cooked on the grill. This exposure to the flames produces a charring of the meats and other food stuffs. This charring itself is known to produce carcinoqenic byproducts.
It is an intention of the present invention that a barbecue be produced which inhibits the burning of juices and fats on the fuel of the fire. Further, no flame from the fire will reach the food stuffs being grilled. In addition to preventing the generation of carcinogenic byproducts, it is an intent that the present invention shall be essentially smokeless in its operation.